100 Themes
by suqua
Summary: For the LJ community 100 underscore themes, here are one hundred themed Demon Diary fics centered around the Eclipse and Raenef V pairing!
1. Sweet Dreams

Title: Sweet Dreams  
Author/Authoress: Kel and Suqua  
Disclaimer: We do not own Demon Diary or the characters therein. However, we do own this particular Fanfiction.  
Theme/Challenge: # 96: Sunlight streaming through the trees  
Fandom: Demon Diary  
Pairing: Eclipse/Raenef V  
Rating: PG   
Thin, pale hands rested on the railing. The arms attached to the hands were also thin, though it was impossible to tell, as they were covered from shoulder to wrist by dark cloth. The cloth eased back into an entire robe, one that hung open in the front to expose a smooth triangle of pale chest, stopping just above the bellybutton.

Eclipse was content with the way he looked. What he wasn't content with, was the way he was looking at others. One other, in particular.

It wasn't right for him to be thinking this way, looking the way he was. Master Raenef was, for all intents and purposes, still a child. He was still learning the ways of the world, still bright and fairly untouched. This had never been clearer to Eclipse then it had just become.

Because Raenef was asleep under a tree. He was supposed to be studying, Eclipse could see that. The book had become an unwilling pillow, Raenef's cheek pressed to the pages. If Eclipse looked closer, he would be able to see the title of the book, know how much Raenef would fall behind, just by looking.

But, he was fine where he was, watching his young master sleep from a distance. He would watch the sunlight stream through the trees, landing on Raenef's sleeping face and making him look far more like an angel then a demon from where he was.

It was safer that way. 


	2. Black Tea

Title: Black Tea  
Author/Authoress: Kel and Suqua  
Disclaimer: We do not own Demon Diary or the characters therein. However, we do own this particular Fanfiction.  
Theme/Challenge: # 083: Black tea  
Fandom: Demon Diary  
Pairing: Eclipse/Raenef V  
Rating: PG

Raenef had decided to learn to make tea. Despite assurances that tea could be made for him, he decided that it was entirely necessary for him to learn how. Refusing instruction from Eclipse and anyone else, he studied his supplies.

A bunch of stuff that looked like pepper, water, honey, and sugar.

He stared at these for a good five minutes before taking a cup. He picked up a full and hot tea kettle (taking care not to burn himself on it) and set it next to the cup. Then, he picked up a small spoon and scooped up a small bit of the powdery-grainy stuff.

Was this really tea?

He sniffed it, instantly turning to sneeze. Whoa! It had gone RIGHT up his nose! Strong! Raened rubbed his nose, picking up the spoon again before scooping the tea and pouring it into a smaller white china teapot and then picked up the tea kettle. Pouring water into the teapot, he peered inside.

Swirly!

There was a moment where he wondered if he should call Eclipse and ask him if he was doing this right, but he tossed the idea aside quickly. He could do it, he knew he could!

He waited a moment before pouring a bit of tea into a 'tester' cup and taking a sip. Raenef's face screwed up and his tongue lolled. Ewww!

It was bitter and more like coffee! Gross!

Trying to get the taste out of his mouth, he picked up the honey and turned it upside down above the tea. He poured until nearly the entire full container was inside the tea. Then the sugar until half the bag was gone. Stirring it up, he peered inside.

Whoa, now it was all black and stuff! Huh, that must have been why they called it black tea then. Smiling, he put the teapot on a tray with a couple cups and went back into the library.

"Eclipse! I made the tea!" He said both triumphantly and happily. Oh, he was so excited. He KNEW it would taste better now!

It was not strange for Eclipse to be shocked at his young master's antics, though more often then not that shock was channeled into some other emotion. Disappointment was not unusual, though happiness had become more and more frequent. How very strange.

However, his shock at Raenef's simple statement could not be channeled into any other emotion. It stayed as it was, pure surprise.

Raenef had made tea? Eclipse indulged in a moment of imagining. The kitchen had to be destroyed, it was probably toxic... He only hoped Raenef wouldn't decide it was a good idea to make him drink it.

Then his eyes fell on the tray, and he knew it was in vain. "Have you tasted it, Master Raenef?"

"Nope!" Raenef said happily. "It's black tea! Drink some, drink some!" 

He set it on a large table, pushing aside books to make room for the tray. He carefully poured two cups, holding out one white cup and saucer for Eclipse.

His smile was wide, eyes narrowed in his happiness. The tea was black, as it's name suggested, and a small trail of steam grew up into the air.

Eclipse was helpless to deny that smile, and he took the cup and saucer from Raenef, ignoring his own suspicion on how safe the tea would be. Looking down at it, his brow furrowed lightly in concern.

Did it look... thick? He gave his head a little shake. No, it had to be a trick of the light.

Taking a careful sip, his immediate reaction was to spit it out. He could taste the sugar, the sheer amount making the drink sour. The added honey did little to help, and he couldn't even begin to sort through the syrupy mess to wonder if Raenef had actually added the tea.

It was with sheer will that he smoothed his expression to one of tranquility, swallowing the concoction with the tiniest of grimaces. "It may require practice, Master Raenef." He said bracingly, knowing full well the effects an outright lie would have on the boy.

"What!" Raenef gasped, grabbing his own tea. He drank it down in a gulp.

After a moment, his frozen expression melted away and he looked content. "Yummy!" He said wistfully, "It tastes a LOT better than it did with just the tea in it.

He blinked at Eclipse. "What's wrong with it?"

Hiding his small smile behind his cup, Eclipse shook his head. "Nothing, Master Raenef. It simply takes getting used to."

If Raenef could drink the tea, Eclipse knew he was expected to as well. He would suffer through it, he supposed, though he knew he wouldn't enjoy it. Swallowing down another bile inducing sip, Eclipse's wince was more obvious.

He hoped, for Raenef's sake, that the tea didn't taste as vile to the boy. Truly, it was a disgusting mix, one he hoped wouldn't kill him when he was through drinking it. Though perhaps chewing was a better term.

Blinking, Raenef poured himself another cup and took a sip. It was yummy, very sweet. Just how Raenef liked tea to be. Not all bitter and stuff like it was before.

He stopped. "Oh!" He picked up the teapot again. "I'm sorry, did you want some more, Eclipse?"

He smiled, seemingly forgetting that as a Demon Lord, he shouldn't be pouring anyone elses' tea and that they should be pouring it for HIM. Yes, he always forgot stuff like that.

"No, thank you, Master Raenef." The very thought of drinking any more of the tea was enough to make Eclipse's skin crawl.

While Raenef was unaware of the fact that there were others to do exactly what he was offering, Eclipse had not. Setting down his cup of tea with a gratitude he would never show, he curled his fingers around the handle of the tea pot, and effectively, Raenef's hand.

"Would you like another cup, Master Raenef?"

Raenef's cheeks pinked a little as he looked down at his and Eclipse's hands wrapped around the teapot. "Um...yes, please."

But, he couldn't let go of the pot, could he? Nope, and he didn't really feel like he wanted to. Eclipse's hand was very warm.

The hand stayed in place, and Eclipse seemed undisturbed that it was there at all. He glanced over at Raenef's cup, and one brow raised. "Your cup is still full."

Despite his outward calm, Eclipse was questioning himself. What was he doing? Why couldn't he make himself move his hand? Raenef's skin was soft under his palm, and he could feel the bone structure as those small fingers flexed. Delicate, almost fragile. Like something that needed to be protected.

Eyes widening, Raenef stared down at his cup. "Oh...right! Yeah...Heh..." He stuttered, "Nevermind, then..."

His face colored a bit more, he bit his lip with embarrasment. And yet, he still didn't move his hand away, leaving it there trapped between the teapot and Eclipse's hand.

Eclipse's hand finally moved, but it was only to let go of the tea pot, taking Raenef's hand with him. He knew what was going on, yes, and he understood the consequences it could have.

And what surprised him the most, out of the entire scenario, was that he didn't mind. Not a bit. 

"Um..." Raenef said softly. "Eclipse...?"

He swallowed softly, eyes looking up from where the teapot had been up to Eclipse's eyes. His heart began to thump against his chest, pink-ish face turning red.

Why was...Eclipse holding his hand? And why was it making him nervous?

"Relax, Master Raenef." Eclipse brushed his thumb lightly over the back of Raenef's hand, trying to ignore the flutters that were making him feel far too light.

He could pass this off as a lesson, but he knew how well Raenef remembered those. If anything, he wanted his young master to remember this.

Bringing his other hand up, he brushed the light hair back from Raenef's face. His heart was beating so hard he was sure everything around him could hear it, but that didn't stop him from what he was going to do. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Raenef's, gently enough that Raenef could pull away if he chose.

Gasping softly, Raenef did not pull away. Instead, his eyes shut and he leaned forward to return the kiss in his own faint, shy way. The trembling his hand became still and fingers curled in a slow fist around Eclipse's hand.

It felt strange, he felt strange. Eclipse was kissing him, but it didn't feel weird or awkward at all. It felt...right. Perfect, and his body felt light and warm. 

The pressure of the kiss increased, though gradually. His hand slipped to the back of Raenef's neck, fingers still loose enough that the young Demon Lord could pull away.

Breaking the kiss after a long moment, Eclipse pulled back. "My apologies, Master Raenef. I have overstepped my bounds."

It took for a moment for Raenef to do anything, eyes opening slowly and blinking for a moment. Then, they widened and he shook his head. "No! That's...it's okay..."

He swallowed slowly, looking down at his tea. "Could...could you..."

The question died on his throat, he chewed on his bottom lip as he thought. He was flushing redder than before, deepening in large red blossoms on his cheeks.

Eclipse was reluctant to move his hands, and the long fingers seemed equally unwilling to unwind themselves from the soft hair at the back of Raenef's neck. It was with great effort that he moved both hands to tilt Raenef's head back up.

"What would you like me to do?" He would do anything that Raenef requested, and not only out of servitude. He would do it because it was what Raenef wanted, and he would do anything to keep his lord happy.

He allowed himself the small comfort of Raenef's words. His kiss had been welcome, then. He was glad.

Swallowing again, Raenef tried to calm himself by staring back into Eclipse's eyes. The dark, almost black orbs made him want to shiver and look back down into his tea.

"Please..." He began softly, voice fading until the words were barely spoken. "Kiss me again?"

He swore the places where Eclipse's hands were were on fire underneath the fingertips, burning him.

Eyes widening a fraction, Eclipse tried to keep his surprise from showing. He felt the tug at his lips, and new that despite all of his efforts, a purely delighted smile had taken over his expression.

Leaning down, Eclipse paused before the distance was closed completely. "Of course, Master Raenef. I would be happy to."

-End-


	3. Stay With me

Title: Stay With Me  
Author/Authoress: Kel and Suqua  
Disclaimer: We do not own Demon Diary or the characters therein. However, we do own this particular Fanfiction.  
Theme/Challenge: #094 Good-bye.  
Fandom: Demon Diary  
Pairing: Eclipse/Raenef V  
Rating: PG

Raenef did not like it when Eclipse had to leave. It was sad, feeling every time like he was leaving forever. Even if his absense only lasted a few days, it felt like so much longer. While he was gone, Raenef was always bored. It was like a break away from a school he really liked, leaving for a long period of time and then coming back with a wide smile and lots of laughs.

But it was almost time for Eclipse to go, he was getting ready and was leaving in only a few minutes.

Really, Raenef despised good-byes above all else. He also hated that Eclipse had to go to meetings often, coming in a close second of the (few) things he hated. With Eclipse leaving, Raenef was to stay in the castle by himself with only birds and books keeping him company.

But they weren't Eclipse.

For the next few days he'd drink tea by himself, look at books without a familiar shoulder beside him occasionally glancing over to see if he were asleep, the constant comfort of Eclipse acting as his servant and giggling when he would break through his normal calm appearance with an almost-smile that Raenef managed to create.

Once, when Eclipse was gone for a whole week, he'd cried the last two nights.

With a sigh, Raenef finished doing up his hair and the strands left his shoulders. He chewed on his lip, forcing himself to relax. Then, he let his hands drop to his sides and shut his eyes. 

When they opened again, he was standing by the front door, blue eyes seeking out Eclipse as he fixed his smile on his face. Yes, he looked every bit the happy young Demon Lord that he was not.

In all honesty, Eclipse hated leaving. He hated a lot of things, actually, though most were small things, inconsequential. This hate, however, was large, and it made departing from the castle, and Raenef's presence, increasingly difficult with each passing meeting.

He hated those meetings. They were constant, irritating reminders of his duty, of his responsibility to running the land while Raenef learned. And as aggravating as the meetings were, he knew they were necessary, and that was the only thing that urged him away from the castle for each gathering.

Were it not for that, he would never leave his Master's side.

When Raenef appeared, Eclipse turned to greet him. This good-bye was the only reason he was lingering, the last moments where he would be able to make sure Raenef was alright. But still, he would worry, and throughout the meeting would remain distracted until he was free to retire, only to return distracted the next day.

It was a frustrating cycle, one that only ended when the meetings were over, and he could return to the castle. There he could see for himself that Raenef was fine, that he was happy. It was only then that he could truly relax.

"Master Raenef." Eclipse inclined his head in respect, hiding his relief when he saw the smile. He hoped his young Master would be smiling throughout his absence. 

"Good-bye, Eclipse!" Raenef said energetically, bowing as well.

One of the things he forgot, he wasn't inclined to bow to anyone. He wasn't supposed to, as Eclipse had often told him. "Make...make sure you take care while your gone and come back soon, okay?" He said, smiling up at him.

Was he being too bubbly? Raenef couldn't tell, he was far too busy making himself not cry and smile like he was. It was hard work, but he was getting good at it.

It was like squeezing melting clay into a ball, so that it wouldn't run between his fingers. He had to stay on top of it and hold on so it wouldn't drip.

"Of course, Master Raenef." Eclispe's voice, always soft, held a different tone. He hated good-byes, though that hate was only kindled when he was departing Raenef. How strange. "I will only be gone a few days. I'm sure you will be able to take care of yourself while I'm gone."

It was both a compliment, and a warning, though he knew it was not his place to warn Raenef of anything. He was a servant, a teacher, and while Raenef was his student, he was also his master. Their situation was a precarious one. On one hand, Eclipse had every right to warn Raenef off of anything, but on the other...

The other was entirely different.

Smile increasing a little, Raenef nodded. "I'll be fine, I promise!" Somehow that promise didn't sound like he was being entirely truthful.

He mentally sighed heavily, his eyes shut as he smiled to hide whatever angst was deep in his heart.

The ball of clay was melting, he couldn't hold onto it much longer. Eclipse had to go, so he coud cry in peace until he came back and Raenef could be himself again.

In a few days...a few, sad, boring, Eclipse-less days.

The nod that was Eclipse's answer held more then just assent. It was doubtful, but it was the demon's reluctance that kept that doubt from being voiced. He would never say a word against Raenef's promise.

Lingering in the hall was useless, and Eclipse knew that the gates were far from the castle for safety purposes. Bidding Raenef goodbye one last time, Eclipse gave a sharp command of, "Go!" And disappeared from the hall.

A few seconds after Eclipse was gone that Raenef let his smile fall. He found the nearest wall, backing up into it and sliding until he was sitting against it. A sniffle broke out first, arms wrapping around his knees as the tears started flowing.

His forehead fell forward, salty tears trickling down his cheeks.

Eclipse was gone, he was all alone...Raenef tried perking himself up by telling himself that it was only for a few days, but it didn't work. Being around Eclipse all this time, he'd grown used to having him by his side. When he wasn't there...it was like a big half of him was torn away.

Here he was, sitting here crying and blubbering like a baby.

Some Demon Lord, he thought sadly. Eclipse would probably scold him for it if he could see him now. Raenef was positive that Lords were not supposed to cry.

Eclipse had barely made it to the gate when he decided there was something wrong. He had been doing this for years. Going to these useless meetings, over and over as they dulled his mind and made him do something he hated.

He wouldn't stand for it anymore. He would not sit through another meeting, listening to fools blather on about this misfortune and that, when his thoughts were in another place. How useless!

No, if he could not apply his full attention to the matter at hand, he would surely go mad. There was no need for him at those gatherings, they ran just as well without his distracted presence.

He was needed far more away from those meetings, back at the castle he had just left.

Stepping back inside the boundaries of the gates, Eclipse didn't hesitate in giving his returning command. It had never seemed so slow, but in seconds, Eclipse was touching down on the same expanse of floor he had just abandoned.

The sight that met his eyes was an honest shock to him.

"Master Raenef..." The name was breathed out between disbelieving lips, and Eclipse didn't think he'd ever moved so fast.

Yes, he had seen Raenef cry before, but those were childish tears, tears that moved too fast and dissolved quickly. These were tears that lingered on Raenef's eyelashes, clung and were reluctant to fall. Eclipse hated the sight of them, and hated the fact that anything could make Raenef cry this way.

Kneeling in front of Raenef, Eclipse reached out, tilting his head up with long fingers. "Master Raenef..." For a moment, it seemed that those were the only words that Eclipse could utter. There was such a mindless rage that something could hurt Raenef so much, and he didn't know... Whatever it was, Eclipse would see that it never happened again. He refused to let anything effect his master this way.

"What has happened?" Surely it had to be something. He had never seen Raenef cry over nothing, though there were things that he would doubt were of real consequence.

Raenef jumped at the first spoken word of his title, then tried to get rid of his tears with little results. They kept rolling down his cheeks, wetting the front of his shirt and making his face shine. "No...nothing...I'm...fine..." He said in little harsh whispers as he hiccupped slightly.

His eyes refused to meet Eclipse's, instead looking over onto the floor. Inwardly, he was sobbing with joy that the older demon was back and he wanted nothing more than to jump up and grab Eclipse around the neck and squeeze the breath from him. So, so happy.

But...now Eclipse had seen him cry like this. His shoulders hitched as one of his sobs broke free. He tried restraining them, really he did. But there was the thought that if he said he was okay, then Eclipse would leave again.

The blatant lie was not challenged, and Eclipse simply gave his head a slight shake. His arms slipped down, pulling Raenef up and against him. He rested his cheek against the top of his master's head, eyes shutting.

He wanted to tell Raenef to never lie to him. If anyone, not him, but he knew it would be over stepping his rights on a scale that could not be forgiven. Raenef, as master, had every right to keep information from Eclipse, and it could not be questioned.

Eclipse only wished it was not so.

"Whatever it was," He whispered, quite unwilling to break the silence that had overcome them. "It is gone now." 

Small hands held onto the front of Eclipse's clothing. "But..." Raenef's small voice said softly. "You're...you're going to leave again, aren't you?"

The small comfort of Eclipse's words would still need to melt the cold lump in his stomach. Raenef was sad, trying to swallow his tears away because he knew that Eclipse would leave eventually. His eyes shut and his eyelashes clung to his wet cheeks.

"I..." He said, just as soft until his grip tightened. "I don't want you to go, stay with me please, Eclipse!"

Was that... what had made Raenef so distressed? Eclipse blinked, and raised his head to look down at his young master. He knew that the small tilt to his lips was entirely inappropriate for the situation, but there was no stopping the small smile that only Raenef had ever made him show.

It was sweet, and so typically Raenef.

Eclipse couldn't help himself, raising Raenef's head again and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "No, Master Raenef. I will not go."

Sniffling softly, Raenef didn't even feel the need to wonder about the kiss. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Eclipse's neck and hugged him tightly.

And now, he cried happy tears.

Because Eclipse was going to stay with him.

-End-


	4. Coffee

Title: Coffee  
Author/Authoress: Kel and Suqua  
Disclaimer: We do not own Demon Diary or the characters therein. However, we do own this particular Fanfiction.  
Theme/Challenge: # 044: Coffee  
Fandom: Demon Diary  
Pairing: Eclipse/Raenef V  
Rating: PG

* * *

Eclipse was beginning to rely heavily on coffee. It was a drink from the village, but he found that on the days where Raenef could simply not grasp a subject, the coffee was a blissful retreat, and he was able to return to the lessons with fresh energy. However, it was having a rather drastic effect on his moods.

In the mornings, he was always prone to being unpleasant, but since coffee had become his drink of choice, that unpleasantness was amplified ten-fold. It was simply terrible until he disappeared to the kitchen for a cup, and even then, until the caffiene was evenly distributed through his system, a simple glare would be a blessing.

And it was on one of those days, where Eclipse had not yet had his coffee, that Raenef encountered The Glare. It was not just a simple glare, no, it was the glare that brought death in its path, and destruction all around.

Resting both hands on the table, Eclipse's voice was full of quiet anger. The library was practically purring with it, and Eclipse fixed narrowed violet eyes on his pupil.

"It is quite simple, Master Raenef." It was painfully obvious how much it was taking Eclipse to keep his voice low. "If you would try one more time," One more time would make over one hundred attempts, "I'm sure you will see where you are at fault."

"Uh..." Mumbled Raenef, not even daring to look up into Eclipse's sharp gaze. For the hundreth-and-first time, he tried reciting the incantation to make the huge book of history in front of them levitate.

It started to rise, tentatively.

His voice fumbled, the book fell and made a small dent in the already dented wood. "Uh...oops?"

He swallowed. Oh...no...

Even with the coffee deprivation that Eclipse was suffering, due to an early morning lesson that was entirely his fault, Eclipse usually had a very good handle on his temper. But as soon as Raenef's attempts at a simple levitation had hit the double digits, he began to lose his patience. By the thirtieth try, he felt the now familiar urge to break something. One Raenef had passed fifty, the anger had begun to rise.

It was a sign of how reliant Eclipse had become on coffee. Several weeks ago, he would have been resigned, but would have taught Raenef each step of the incantation.

Now, he just wanted to yell.

"It's a simple incantation, Master Raenef!" The words held more desperation now then anger. A simple incantation, and they'd been at it for hours. Eclipse's frustration had reached its peak. "Is it really so hard that you must suffer the table dents, and the book broken covers?" His inner raging was reflected more in his tone then in his words, voice hard, clipped, and irritated.

"I..." Raenef's voice quivered. "I..."

Dealing with Eclipse's bad moods since he'd discovered that horrible, dark colored drink had tested heavily on Raenef. He'd never been yelled at really, and normally he would have replied with a nervous, 'you dare mock me vermin!' but he couldn't muster it.

Instead his bottom lip shook, his blue eyes brightened even more as tears sprang from them and ran down his cheeks. "I'm sorry!" He cried before disappearing from his chair.

Pressing the heel of one hand to his forehead, Eclipse sighed. Yes, he knew he was in the wrong. He should not have yelled, especially not at Raenef. And since he knew he was wrong, there was only one thing he could do.

Find his master, and apologize. It was not in Eclipse's nature to apologize, even when he knew he was wrong, but he also knew that Raenef would have none of him until he did.

There were only a two places Raenef would run to, and Eclipse did not think his chambers were a likely cantidate. That left the tree, one that was almost constantly in the sun, and always a distraction for Raenef. Eclipse knew it, and for a time, he had considered having it removed. It was the image of Raenef's expression that stilled his hand, and now he was glad the tree was still in place.

With a soft command of, "Go," the library was empty.

Raenef sniffled, legs dangling over the tree branch.

His aim had been off, he supposed. He'd thought 'the tree' instead of 'beside the tree'. Hadn't Eclipse taught him before that he had to be specific? Now he was a good thirty feet from the ground, surrounded by green leaves.

He stared forward as he sniffled and cried. Raenef wiped at his eyes, leaving a smear of tears on the back of his hand.

That had been...mean, Eclipse was mean! He hiccupped, staring over at the house. He wasn't going back in. Nope...

He didn't even notice the small wave of magic beneath him, on the ground. The magic wave that would normally alert him that a demon had just teleported. Nope, he wasn't paying attention at all.

For a moment, all Eclipse could do was sigh. Had he gotten the wrong location? No, that was impossible. There was no other place that Raenef would go. He would not stay in the house, it was foolish to even consider it.

Then he heard the distinct sound of his lord crying, and his head tilted back as he looked for Raenef. He found him in the tree, and Eclipse was hardpressed not to make a fool of himself and climb up after him.

"Master Raenef, come down." It wasn't an order, it was a request. Eclipse made sure his voice reflected that, though he felt more like he was pleading then asking. But that was absolutely absurd! He didn't plead for anything. There was never a cause.

Eclipse's voice made Raenef's heart leap, he sniffled before looking away from the ground. "I...I can't." He said, voice a huff.

It was a lie. He could easily teleport himself down, or even jump.

His clear blue eyes were shiny and glistened with his tears. The sun poking through the trees reflected off of them and made his face glow. The red color of his cheeks shown around the lightly tanned flesh.

Eclipse knew it wasn't true just as well as Raenef did. But he didn't protest, though the irritation rose in him again.

Laying his hand against the bark of the tree, he looked up at Raenef through the branches. His eyes caught on the shining tears and the perfect eyelashes that touched unmarred cheeks.

"Master Raenef, please. Come down." There was a strange pleading note in his voice, one that had never before passed his lips.

Raenef felt cold, as if afraid. Or perhaps chilled from his tears. After a second, he sniffled loudly before shutting his eyes and letting himself teleport to the ground.

He wasn't facing Eclipse but he mumbled something about practicing his levitating again before starting to run toward the castle.

His sleeve knocked away most of the tears, but left a soft streak on his face.

It wasn't in Eclipse's normal routine to run after Raenef, but for a moment, he forgot about teleportation, he forgot about spells, there was only the overwhelming need to get to Raenef before he got to the castle. Without a doubt, he was taller then the young man, and if he really wished to exert himself, he could beat Raenef to the castle, if he wished.

He didn't. His only goal was to catch up with the boy.

So, it was with little thought that he pushed himself into a run, chasing after Raenef with long strides to carry him forward. He didn't believe the levitation excuse anymore then Raenef did, and that thought spurred him forward, made him reach out and catch Raenef's elbow feet before the castle steps.

"Master Raenef…" No, that couldn't possibly be him. Out of breath? A demon? Ridiculous. "I wish to apologize."

Raenef shook his head, trying to pull his arm out of Eclipse's grasp. "No...that's okay, just...let go..."

He didn't turn around, just let himself hide his tears. He didn't want Eclipse to see. He sniffled loudly, effectively giving it away but he still was being stubborn.

It didn't even dawn on him that Eclipse had run after him, not even bothering to teleport himself. Sure, Raenef could have done the same thing earlier, but he wasn't thinking about what he was doing. He was too preoccupied with his crying.

Grip only tightening to keep Raenef in place, Eclipse pulled Raenef close and held him there. One arm wrapped around his shoulders, and the other eased down around his waist.

Sighing, Eclipse looked down at the blonde hair that was the only sign that Raenef was really there at all. The rest was hidden by his arms, even the thin shoulders.

"I am sorry, Master Raenef. It was never my intent to offend."

Another sniffle, and Raenef's hands held onto Eclipse's robes. "It...it's okay...really..." He said softly, leaning forward so his forehead rested against Eclipse's chest.

He hesitated. "But...maybe...it's the coffee? You've had...bad moods since we started getting it from the villages..."

Yeah, he had noticed. And it had always scared him whenever they ran out and had to get more, because until Eclipse had his coffee...sheesh.

"Perhaps." Eclipse assented. He could understand that, and even if he couldn't, he would have agreed anyway. He was in no position to argue with Raenef.

One of the soft, small smiles that Raenef always managed to pull out of him formed on his lips, and he brought up one hand to tilt up Raenef's chin. "Come inside, Master Raenef. I believe you've finished your studies for the day."

Raenef nodded slowly, head moving Eclipse's hand at his chin. "Okay." He said, smiling up at him.

He liked it when Eclipse smiled, it always seemed so foreign on his face. But it made him always smile right back, because it made him happy. And now Eclipse was in a good mood, hooray!

After a moment of staring up into Eclipse's violet eyes, his own hand raised to take the older demon's hand and his face turned a pleasant shade of pink. His smaller fingers laced with Eclipse's longer ones.

The coffee...

Well, it wasn't something he could dismiss. Eclipse was no great fool, he could admit to his own weaknesses... Usually. The coffee affecting his moods was not something he had actually considered, and that Raenef had realized it before him...

It was certainly time to get rid of the drink.

He blinked down at Raenef as he felt thin fingers slip through his own. How... strange. Incredibly strange, but not unpleasant. His own fingers curled, keeping Raenef's in place as they started back toward the castle, all thoughts of teleportation left behind.

----

Sorry it's been so long:( Kel was moving, so I lacked half a pairing.


End file.
